narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Spinelli313
hallo spinelli313, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe. denn auf der HP sehe ich keine werbebox oben rechts. :/ oder meinst du vieleicht die spalte rechts mit "live-chat", "neueste bilder" und "letzte aktivitäten", die auf allen anderen seiten zu sehen ist? wenn ja, ist diese doch auch in den anderen beiden wikis in den artikeln zu sehen. oder meintest du vielleicht etwas anderes? Johnny/ジョニー[Admin]B(Dissi) 17:44, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Johnny, was ich meine, ist der Platz ganz oben rechts auf der Hauptseite. Für User (auch angemeldete) ohne Ad-Blocker sieht das dann z.B so aus... :ach, wegen ad-blocker konnte ich es nicht sehen. verstehe. mach mal einen vorschlag bzw versuch es umständen entsprechend zu ändern und sag mir nachher bescheid. danach schaue ich es mir an. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:59, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Super, dann mache ich mich demnächst mal ans Werk und du sagst mir dann, ob ihr zufrieden seid. MfG, (Spinelli313 09:25, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Das sieht jetzt eigentlich gut aus, aber wenn man bei der Navigation(nicht die Wikinavigation, sondern den Punkt auf der Starseite) auf den Punkt Alles über Naruto geht, überschneiden sich die neuerscheinende Box mit der Vorsicht!- und Informationsbox.-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 14:09, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das ist wirklich blöd, habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Das Problem ist schon in der Vorlage zu sehen. Das Menü ist einfach zu breit, da wird es auch schwer, etwas zu ändern. Könntet ihr euch vorstellen, vielleicht zwei Kategorien zusammen zu fassen (zum Beispiel "Anime" und "Specials")? Dann könnte alles im gleichen Layout in die linke Spalte passen... :Hab jetzt mal bei der Vorlage die Punkte Specials und Spiele zusammengefasst, jetzt überschneidet sich das auch nicht mehr mit den anderen Boxen. Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, kann das glaub ich mal auch so bleiben ... EDIT: mann sollte noch eine Box (z.B die Wusstest du schon-Box) von der linken Spalte auf die rechte Spalte verschieben, sonst sieht das wenn man runterscrollt, bei der Rechten Seite so leer aus-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 16:24, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^ so sieht es gleich besser aus. Vor der Veränderung hat es echt belämmert mit der Werbung ausgesehen.[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* ja, so ist es jetzt besser... im wikias neuer look-stil wohlgemerkt! im monobook sieht es leider alles ein wenig ungewöhnlich aus (und dort gibt es sowieso keine nervende werbung! also nochmal für alle: die die es noch nicht umgestellt haben, schnell auf einstellungen gehen und auf monobook umstellen! ^^). aber da kann man wohl nichts mehr machen, die werbung im wikias neuer look-stil bleibt ja an der stelle bestehen. PS: die "wusstest du, dass"-box soll schon auf der linken seite bleiben, denn im wikias neuer look-stil verschiebt sich auf der rechten spalte durch die werbung alles nach unten. daher passt das schon so. die "alten hasen" wie ich =), die immer noch die alte gute monobook-version verwenden, müssen jetzt wohl mit so einer HP leben. :/ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:05, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :ahhh okay, ich hab mich schon gefragt wo hier eig. das problem ist... mit monobook hat man das problem nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 21:59, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Naruto-Folgen von myvideo einbinden hi, spinelli. ja, darum kümmert sich eigentlich megapimpf. und von meiner seite aus gab es schon grünes licht, was das mit myvideo naruto-folgen angeht. ich denke, er wird sich dann melden, wenn er on ist und deine nachricht sieht. ob das nun so wird, wie du vorgemacht hast oder einfach nur das simple verlinken zu myvideo, können wir dann noch intern bereden. danke auf jeden fall für deine hilfe. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 18:37, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hey, sry das ich mich nicht so schnell gemeldet habe, bin zur zeit etwas im stress :/, also interesse besteht aufjedenfall!! Mir ist es eig. egal wie wir es machen.. das Video auf unserer seite oder nen link zu myvideo. Wie es euch lieber wäre. Wenn ihr uns zeigt wie wir das Video hier einbinden können, werden sich bestimmt neben mir noch 1-2 andere von uns finden die mit helfen und so sollte es das eig. zimlich schnell gehen Gruß [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 15:27, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Ja super, dann kann es ja los gehen :) Das Einbinden ist ganz einfach. Die Folgen findet ihr hier und könnte sie mit der URL ganz einfach über das normale Wikia Video-Tool einbinden, genau wie es auch mit youtube videos etc. funktioniert. Jetzt könnt ihr euch überlegen, wie ihr das am besten organisieren wollt, entweder für jede Folge eine Seite mit einer Übersichtsseite, die auf alle verweist, oder eben nach Staffel etc. gleich in einer Galerie. Meldet euch, wenn ihr irgendwie Hilfe braucht. MfG, Spinelli313 10:32, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hey Megapimpf, kümmert ihr euch drum, oder soll ich zur Orientierung mal anfangen? MfG, Spinelli :ich bin gerade im Klausur-Lern-Stress :/ Eröffne heut abend oder morgen ein Forum wer wie hilft und dann fangen wir an [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 14:58, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Alles klar, danke für die Info. Viel Erfolg bei den Klausuren! :) Okay hab ein Forum eröffnet (Forum:MyVideo-Videos in den Artikeln). Mal sehn wer alles helfen will und dann fang ich am WE damit an (hab dann alle meine Klausuren erstmal geschrieben^^) Gruß [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:58, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hey, ich weiß es hat jetzt nochmal ziemlich lange gedauert und das tut mir voll Leid, aber ich hab jetzt die nächsten Tage ein wenig Zeit und will Anfang die Videos einzubinden.. wir haben beschlossen die Videos einzelnt in unsere Wiki einzubinden, so wie das Beispiel das du mir gezeigt hast. Dazu werden wir bei unserer Episodenliste die Verlinkung zu den seiten erstellen.. so wie hier.. ICH werd jetzt mal Versuchen ein Video richtig einzubinden.. hab sowas nochnie gemacht, deshalb könnte sein das ich nochmal um Huilfe frage :) .. mein Versuch kannst du hier verfolgen. Gruß [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:22, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :wo würde ich die Videos herbekommen? muss ich die bei Myvideo runterladen, auf meinem Rechner zwischenspeichern und dann hier neu Hochladen? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:36, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Hey! Schön, dass ihr das jetzt angehen wollt. Du kannst du videos ganz normal mit dem myvideo-link einbinden, genau wie es auch mit youtube videos funktioniert. Sag bescheid, wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst. LG, Spinelli313 09:02, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Komisch... ich setz mich morgen früh noch mal dran und versuche, den Grund zu finden. Hast du den Grund gefunden? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 17:29, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Guck mal hier. Ich hoffe, dass es daran lag und jetzt funktioniert :) Spinelli313 08:51, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Jo das funktioniert! Danke :) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 10:39, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt hab ich nur noch ein Problem.. ich arbeite im Monobook-look ... und da kann ich keine neuen videos hopchladen.. ich muss mich immer abmelden, dann im neuen wikia-look auf das video hinzufügen drücken, mich wieder anmelden und dann funktioniert das.. woran liegt das? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:12, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) hehe ja das weis ich, aber ich mag den neuen Wikia-Look nicht! ich probier nachher mal aus um das funktioniert [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 07:12, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okay es tut mir voll Leid, aber ich schaffe es zeitlich nicht :( .. Ich bin in meinem Studium gerade so gefordert, dass ich keine Zeit habe für längere Zeit hier in die Wiki zu schauen. Ich weiß auch nicht wann ich wieder für längere zeit hier arbeiten kann, villt. wäre es besser die arbeit doch jemand anderes zu geben [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 11:19, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC)